bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Shin Teruya
Appearance Shin is heavily muscled all over his body and is very proud of those muscles. Due to his vanity Shin never wears any kind of shirt except the armor he gains in his second release. Shin shaves his head, and other things, daily so that his muscular frame is not ruined by hair. He wears loose fitting deep blue pants and boots with steel covered toes in order to enhance his kicks when not using his full release. Personality While Shin is incredibly vain he is also confident in his own body and capabilities. When other’s attempt to insult him or rile him up Shin simply tells himself that it is their own personal insecurity attempting to break him down and usually plays it off. Shin has very little concern about virtually anyone that isn’t him or his immediate superior. If he were fighting and an ally was in trouble Shin would simply assume that his ally was not strong enough and finish his fight quickly in order to move on to the other opponents. Releases Fists of the Executioner Upon release this fighter’s already considerable strength is augmented by bladed gauntlets. When a fist is made 4 blades, one on the left, right, top, and bottom, on the created fist move forward to about 4 inches past the knuckles on Shin’s hand. When Shin opens his hand these blades move back and flatten against his forearm effectively creating a steal gauntlet that protects his forearms. The blades act independently and can be deployed based on Shin’s hoho stat. The strength of the gauntlets is determined by his hankou stat. Arresting punch Type: offensive, defensive Cost: Minimal. Requires 2 turn cooldown Associated Stat(s): Reiryoku Range: short Description: By pouring his reiatsu into each of the fists he makes Shin can create arcs of lightning between the blades of his gauntlets. When struck with a punch using this ability an opponent suffers the pure power of the attack as well as loss of control of the area that is struck due to the electrical current that is flowing through them. If a limb is struck that limb is useless for the next turn, if a body blow of this type connects it would have a stun effect. Fighters with higher Rei than Shin’s are unaffected if they have 4 points more Rei than he does. They would still suffer damage from the punch. Shockwave Punch Type: offensive Cost: Minimal. 2 Turn cooldown Associated Stat(s): Hankou and hoho Range: short to mid Description: By combining his high level of speed along with his Hakuda stills Shin is able to create shockwaves in the air when punching at an opponent. These can be used at range, effectively launching a wave of pressurized air at the opponent, or in close range using the shockwave to augment his already impressive strength. Fighters faster than Shin would be able to dodge this attack but to fully dodge the large shockwave created they would have to be at least 4-6 points higher than he is in hoho. Armor of the Executioner In this release Shin’s body is encased in light steel armor. The many plates are spaced out to allow for maximum mobility. Shin’s feet now bear bladed boots, with one blade that moves from the top of the boot, near his knee, to project about 4 inches from the toe broken only briefly at the ankle to allow freedom of movement. Two blades move down the back of the boots, also broken at the ankle, and project 6 inches off of his heel. In this release Shin gains conscious control of the blades on his arms and can force them to extend or retract at will. They still move based on his hoho stat. Rocket blades Type: offensive Cost: Minimal. 1 turn cooldown Associated Stat(s): Hankou and hoho Range: short Description: Shin leaves the blades retracted on his forearm until the very instant when his fist begins to make contact with an opponent when he extends them. As the blades extend they enhance the power of his attack and are expected to rip into whatever area Shin is striking at. This attack is named such because attacking in this manner results in a sound that is like a rocket being launched as Shin’s punches tend to break the sound barrier in his second release. Statistics Category:Seraphim Category:Astra Caelum